


Do You Want To Know A Secret?

by missthingsplace



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, Gen, M/M, One Shot, Ratings: G, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 23:26:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1204453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missthingsplace/pseuds/missthingsplace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Complete and utter fluff, you can blame The Beatles for this if you wish ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Want To Know A Secret?

 

**Title:**  Do You Want To Know A Secret?  
 **Author:** [](http://missthingsplace.livejournal.com/profile)**missthingsplace**  
 **Parings/characters:** Jack/Ianto  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately, just borrowing them for a while.  
 **Summary:** Complete and utter fluff, you can blame The Beatles for this if you wish ...  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Rating:** G

Jack lay on his front supporting his upper body with his elbows as he watched his lover sleep, something he would never tire of.

Ianto looked so young when he was asleep, his face free from the stress and strains their days inevitably took on a constant basis.

A small smile tugged at his lovers lips in his sleep and Jack wondered what he was dreaming, was he dreaming about him?

Maybe in his dream he was reliving the way they had made love before he had fallen into the sated sleep he was now indulging?

Jack ghosted his fingers over Ianto's chest, feeling the softness of the curls that adorned it so perfectly, smiling to himself as Ianto batted his hand away in his sleep before turning over onto his side.

Shifting carefully across the bed Jack spooned against his lovers back, sliding an arm beneath Ianto's pillow and sliding the other around his waist he inhaled the unique scent that was Ianto Jones after sex.

Lifting his head Jack whispered softly into his lovers ear.

“Do you want to know a secret Ianto Jones?”

Jack smiled again when Ianto appeared to answer him with a soft sigh before continuing, this time singing softly to him.

“ _Listen, do you want to know a secret,_  
Do you promise not to tell, Whoa . . . . .  
Closer let me whisper in your ear,  
Say the words you long to hear,  
I'm in love with you, oo, oo, oo, oo . . . . .”

Pressing a soft kiss to the back of his lovers neck Jack lay his head back down on the pillow again and closed his eyes, thinking that one day just maybe he would be able to tell Ianto how he felt when he was awake he drifted into sleep.

Ianto couldn't stop the smile that formed on his lips in his half awake state, sensing Jack was asleep he replied softly.

“Tell me something I don't know.” and then dozed off back into his dream.

The End.


End file.
